The Official Fanfiction University of Akilectopia
by Daidairo
Summary: The Rockman EXE crew are fed up with bad!fics, so they aim to teach writing lessons to the authors. 'Akilectopia' is derived from 'Akihara' and 'Electopia'. Thanks to Miss Cam for permission!


The Official Fanfiction University of Akilectopia

by Daidairo

Dis: This is a spinoff of the original OFU, "The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-Earth" by Miss Cam, so I don't own the idea for OFUs. Kupos to Miss Cam for allowing me to spinoff!

Clai: I don't own Rockman EXE/Megaman Battle Network/MegaMan NT Warrior either. If I did, I wouldn't be writing **fan**fiction; I'd be making Serenade appear in the anime, and a couple of hundred more things.

Mer: The name Leanne is not mine; it was suggested by Fushidane (who also helped with the misspellings, since I have no idea how to misspell. I mean it!). Leanne is not based on anyone else. Should there be any resemblance, it is purely a Coincidence with a capital 'C'.

Side note: I don't own Lord of the Rings, BitTorrent or Wordpad either. Not all of the mistakes are taken from fics in this website; some were gathered from fanfics elsewhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne slammed the door, kicked off her shoes and threw her bag into the fireplace with a sigh. She hated school. School was evil, school was boring, and school didn't have decent food.

Worst of all, school have computers for fanfiction.

Leanne brightened up. She raced up the stairs towards her precious computer. A Wordpad document, named 'Untitled', was minimized at the bottom of the screen. Leanne beamed. She sat down and clicked on the document to bring it up. Only five words filled the blank page: "Warming teh hrt of ice"

If you consider 'teh' a word.

_Warming teh hrt of ice by god3ssofcYbersapce_

Ijuiun enzan, a coldhrted boi with ateerible pass. when he meetss a warmhrted gilr with teh beutty of a godess wil she melt hsi icy hert? i noe i suck at summrys but plz R+R!11! EnzanOC noflames plz

Leanne loved writing fanfiction. Especially about Rockman EXE. Especially about Ijuuin Enzan, the prodigy Net Battler. Especially about him and a girl who deserved him.

As her fingers flew over the keyboard, hitting correct and incorrect keys, she slowly grew more excited about her new idea.

_He entred the dimensino arae an watched in fasinasion as she raised the Paaldin Sorwd._

"Paldin Swrod, slot in! she cried. even her voice was wonderful, clear and confidnet Of cause, the virus was no match for herr "hwo are you? he demannded in awl.She turned an shined glitery eyes at him they were sunflowre orange 

_  
_The warm summer girl. But 'Summer' was far too ordinary. She needed a beautiful name, as exotic as her.

_"i m Leannala Serafina Flarinda" she replyed tossin her wheat blonde heir. Im the navi princess in Elizabethland." she smiled at him brigtly. Entised, he begin to move towards her holding out her hand she said "Nice to meet you Enzan-kun"_

Of course. The typical Japanese attachment. It just made her story appear more 'kawaii' if it had Japanese words inside. Though Leanne had no idea what 'kun' means, it sounded great and it beautified her document.

_"How do u noe hu i am? he asked. He could'nt stop smilling eitehr. She was radietn with happines nd joy and she seemed to make him feel warm juz by beeing near him. he took her oferred hand Her eyes cought his and held "Ive known hwo u were since long long ago" she whispered Dun u remmember?" he wotched her lips move n felt a stirring in teh lower part of his abdomnen.Slowly, he pulled her hand She fell inot his arms. fitting them snugly lyke they were maked for her. He rememberd the draem he had off the summr godess_

Leanne smiled happily. It was definitely her best piece of work so far. Enzan and Leannala: their love would last forever.

Of course, it wouldn't be fun if everything went smoothly. And all good stories had sad, touching moments. So there would be saddening moments when they realise that Leannala was a navi and Enzan was a human, and have others scorn their relationship. Also, Leannala would have to leave Enzan because of a virus attack. He would angst and beg the gods to let her stay. He would study three days and three nights before learning that she could be healed by a rare plant that grew on the very top of an icy mountain. And he would journey there and nearly freeze to death.

But then the power of love would warm his heart, and he'd stand, victorious, as he held up the plant. Who cares if plants rarely grow in cold climates? It would show how much Enzan loved Leannala if he was willing to travel to the ends of the earth for her.

Oh yes, it would be a touching scene indeed when he murmured words of love and crunched the leaves of the plant to feed to her with his mouth. And she'd wake up from the kiss of her handsome lover. Who cares if navis don't eat. Then the plant would have a side effect, since Leannala was like Saito from the game; she was once a human. The plant would make her fully human again, and then she and Enzan would live happily ever after.

Indeed, it would make the other fanfics on the internet seem like random scribbles. It would receive over a hundred reviews for each chapter, where all the readers would be praising her work and begging her to update soon. It would put the work of the so-called great authors to shame, and she would be famous for writing the best fanfic ever. The creators of Rockman EXE might even hear about it and pay her to put "Warming teh hrt of ice" into the anime. After all, it was such a perfect story.

Leanne licked her lips as she dreamed. Maybe after she met the creators of Rockman EXE, they would tell her that Enzan was based on a real person, and she would be able to meet a real life version of Enzan, and he'd fall for her just like what happened in her fic...

Snapping out of her daydream for the time being, Leanne hurriedly continued to type on. The faster she finished the first chapter, the faster she could post it.

_He bended over her nd loked inot her dreemy eyes As their lips met Enzan felt warmd by her persecne an his hrt bit faster Leannala responed by puting her hand on his lap reeching for the top off hsi trausers_

Leanne smiled, satisfied. Now to save her work before a virus attacked her computer. She moved her Rush EXE cursor over to the 'File' tab, but before she could click, another window appeared on top of her document.

Blinking, she stared at it. A blurred image appeared and sharpened slowly. Leanne soon found herself staring at a very familiar face.

"Bubbleman!" she cried. "How come I have a picture of that ugly freak on my computer?"

To her amazement, the picture of Bubbleman frowned.

"What do you mean, 'ugly'? I'll have you know that many people consider me cute de puku!" he complained. Another face appeared in the window.

"Bubbleman, be nice," he said sternly. 

Leanne didn't know what to think. Since when did she have files like that on her computer? And she didn't have a microphone; how could Bubbleman hear what she was saying?

"M-Meijin san?" she asked cautiously. The second face turned to her and sighed.

"They've been saying that nonstop..." he muttered in annoyance. "Are you a Netto fan too?"

"Wait... WAIT! Exactly what is going on here?" Leanne demanded in disbelief. "What ARE you! How come you're on my computer?"

"Allow me to explain puku!" Bubbleman said excitedly.

All of a sudden, the computer began to emit bright light. Squealing, Leanne put both arms over her eyes to shield the blinding light. She did not dare to open them until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Slowly opening her eyes, she moved her arms away. Standing with his hand on her shoulder was Bubbleman. Meijin was standing just behind him.

"Wait. Don't tell me. I've finally lost it, haven't I?" Leanne groaned, slapping Bubbleman's hand away from her. How could characters from an anime pop up in her bedroom with bright light? It just didn't make sense! 

Meijin looked confused. "Lost what?"

"Maybe it's one of their English sayings puku?" Bubbleman suggested. "Anyway puku, allow me to explain. I am Bubbleman EXE, and this is Mr Meijin Eguchi."

"But you can't be!" Leanne protested. "You aren't real! You're just characters from an anime!"

"If that's so, why are you spending time writing fanfiction about people who are 'just characters from an anime'?" Meijin asked.

Leanne had no answer to that.

"I thought so. Now, a confirmation please. Are you Leanne Reynolds, god3ssofcYbersapce?" Meijin asked, glancing at several pieces of paper in his hand.

Leanne found her tongue. "It's 'Leanne Orphelia Teresa Reynolds'! Initials of Lord Of The Rings!"

Bubbleman rolled his eyes. "Whatever de puku. I did use that correctly, didn't I? We don't use 'whatever' back at home."

Meijin ignored him. "Also known as the fangirl of Ijuuin Enzan, the creator of Mary Sues, the spellcheck-less writer and the author of overused plotlines?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Leanne protested fiercely. "My plotlines are original, and my spelling is fine, and I don't create Mary Sues! Understand, Meijin san?"_  
_  
"San wa iranai," Meijin said automatically, then sighed. "I mean, no need to use 'san'."

"I understand Japanese fine! Now will you two just shut it with the insults and get out so I can write in peace?"

Meijin glanced over his shoulders and stared at the document, then winced sharply.

"Poor Enzan..." 

"But you see, Miss Reynolds, you can't write anymore puku!" Bubbleman said. "Your work has been observed for quite some time by the headmistress, and we have decided to enrol you puku."

"Enrol me where?" Leanne asked faintly. _This is a dream. It HAS to be a dream!_

"The Official Fanfiction University of Akilectopia," Bubbleman and Meijin said in unison.

"The WHAT? Why do I have to go to a Fanfiction University?" Leanne demanded. "I write excellently already!"

"No, you don't. Miss Chris has been observing your awful mischaracterization of Enzan and your inability to spell properly, and therefore you have been chosen to attend the OFUA. It is a place where authors like you are taught to write a decent piece of work that can be considered fanfiction, and a license will be granted after you complete the necessary courses," Meijin explained patiently. "If you refuse to learn, or in other words, you fail, you will not be given a license, and you will be banned from writing fanfiction ever again."

"What! That's rubbish!" Leanne exclaimed in horror. _I'm convinced. This is a dream._

Bubbleman pulled out a sheet of paper from the sheaf that Meijin was holding and handed it to her.

"This is your application form de puku!" he said. "Fill it in puku."

"This is a dream! I KNOW it's a dream!" Leanne moaned, pushing the form away.

"Right. If you want to think it's a dream, so be it. Fill it in and the dream will disappear," Meijin said.

"Are you sure?" Leanne reached for the form cautiously.

"Of course puku!"

"Liar," Leanne accused. Nevertheless, she took the form. A pen with a Bubbleman bottle cap attached to the top appeared in her hand, and she blinked, then shrugged.

_Official Fanfiction University of Akilectopia  
Enrolment form  
_  
"Why is it Akilectopia? Akihara and Electopia? This is so weird..." Leanne muttered, screwing up her forehead.

_Name: Leanne Orphelia Teresa Reynolds_

Pen name: god3ssofcYbersapce

Age: 15

Gender (circle one): Male / (Female) / Others (please explain)

Height: 5'6"

Weight: Its impolite to ask 4 a girls'!

Race (circle one): Human / Navi / Other (please specify)

Leanne thought hard. The only other thing on her mind was "Warming teh hrt of ice", so she put down Leannala's.

_Race (circle one): Human / Navi / (Other) (please specify) Half-human, half-navi_

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Again, Leanne thought about Leannala. Leannala's hair was wheat blond. The bright, pale yellow resembled an angel's and was much nicer than her own dull black. And Leannala's sunflower orange eyes were nicer than her own boring dark brown too. She did not stop to think that most sunflowers were yellow.

_Hair colour: Wheat blonde_

Eye colour: Sunflower orange

"I'm going to have fun with this dream," she said brightly. Both Bubbleman and Meijin stared at each other.

"I doubt if we want to know what she's writing, puku," Bubbleman said, shuddering slightly.

_Have you watched the Rockman EXE Anime? If yes, which ones have you watched? (circle all that apply) No / (EXE 1) / (EXE 2) / (Axess) / Stream / Beast_

Have you played the Rockman EXE games? (Yes) / No  
If yes, which versions have you played? (1 / 2 / 3) / 4 Red Sun / (4 Blue Moon) / 4.5 / (5 Team of Blues) / 5 Team of Colonel / Battle Chip Challenge

Favourite set of names (circle one): Japanese / English (NT Warrior) / English (Game)

Japanese would be 'Ijuuin Enzan'. English (NT Warrior) would be 'Chaud Blaze'. English (Game) would be 'Eugene Chaud'.

Enzan, of course!__

Favourite set of names (circle one): (Japanese) / English (NT Warrior) / English (Game)

Favourite Lust Object: Enzan  
Reason: Hes hawt and sexy and hes kakoi! hes yummy and sweet too

Bubbleman shuddered and stopped peeking over Leanne's shoulder. "Even the romanji is 'kakkoi' de puku..."

_Second Favourite Lust Object: Laika  
Reason: Hes hawt too and hes always so clam and in controll_

The next two questions confused her.

_Favourite Hate Object:  
Reason:_

Second Favourite Hate Object:  
Reason:

Did 'Favourite Hate Object' mean favoured, or not? It was a big oxymoron. Leanne decided to take it as 'Most hated object'.

_Favourite Hate Object: Yaito  
Reason: Shes ugly and bitchy and she wants moi enzan! die ebil gilr! she doenst deseve enzan!_

Second Favourite Hate Object: Anetta  
Reason: Shes after my enzan too! shes so ugly wit thoes fatty lips enzan will nvr lyk her! she doestn deseve enzan!

Did you understand the previous two questions? Yes / No / (Maybe)

"Hurry up, we have a schedule to follow!" Meijin called, keeping his eyes firmly away from the paper. Leanne scowled. She hated it when people hurried her.

_Do you write yaoi/yuri/shounen-ai/shoujo-ai/slash? Yes / No / (Depends)_

Favourite pairing (if any): Enzan/OC  
Reason: No one else in teh show deseves him!

Least Favourite pairing (if any): Enzan/Yaito  
Reason: they dun belong togetherr!

Do you bash characters? (Yes) / No  
If yes, who? Yaito, Anetta and Dekao

Have you ever written a Mary Sue/Gary Stu? Yes / (No)   
Do you even know what a Mary Sue/Gary Stu is? Yes / (No)

Do you use spell check/grammar check? Yes / No / (Not applicable) (please explain) A talented author lyk me doesnt need spell check!

Favourite genre (circle all that apply): Action / Adventure / (Angst) / Comedy / (Drama) / Horror / Parody / (Romance) / Suspense

Have you ever been to any other OFUs? Yes / (No)

Why do you write Rockman EXE fanfics? Cause Enzan is kawaii and im skilful enogh to rite!

Leanne breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the end of the paper. To her horror, the last bit was a long paragraph written in fine print.

_By signing this, you will be enrolled as a student at OFUA, meaning you will also obey all commands given by staff members of the OFUA and give up glomping/tackling/whatever you want to do to (insert name of lust object). You will agree to stop writing fanfiction until you receive your license; if that does not happen, you will be banned from writing fanfictions ever again. You also give OFUA the right to distort your appearance in any way, shape and form while you are at the University, as well as convert your body to data temporarily for safety reasons. The University hopes to teach enough to enable you to earn a license, as the staff members are tired of being written into bad!fics. Therefore, they will not hesitate to use every available method during their classes. You have probably given up trying to read this as it is extremely long and written in fine print, but if you have enough patience to continue reading, we hereby warn you that we execute the programme known as Learning Through Pain (LTP), and you will submit to it quietly rather than complain._

I wish you all the best in your first semester at OFUA.

The Headmistress  
Miss Chris

Sign here:

Leanne was too impatient to read such a long paragraph that was doubtlessly filled with crap anyway. With a final flourish of Bubbleman's pen, she signed her name in a scrawl on the line.

"Finally done?" Meijin picked up the form and quickly placed it face down on his stack of papers.

"Right, now will you just disappear already?" Leanne said tiredly.

"Okay puku! See you!" Bubbleman waved. Both him and Meijin started glowing brightly, and they disappeared in a flash.

Leanne stared at her empty room.

"That... is the weirdest dream I've ever had..." she said slowly.

It became even weirder when the room began to spin. Stunned, Leanne stood dumbfounded as her surroundings began to change rapidly, as if she was moving swiftly through everything.

As darkness began to creep into her mind, Leanne found her voice before she blacked out.

Her screams flew through the entire house, and everything made of glass shattered.  
_  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

I will be accepting applications to OFUA. Copy and fill in the form below with your random character, but please bear in mind that I have the right to give the characters personalities myself, unless you can describe him/her well enough. Otherwise, they will be mine to deal with. Credits will be given to you, of course.

Please send the applications by email, and NOT by leaving reviews. 

Kupos!

Daidairo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Official Fanfiction University of Akilectopia  
Enrolment form

Name:

Pen name:

Age:

Gender (circle one): Male / Female / Others (please explain)

Height:

Weight:

Race (circle one): Human / Navi / Other (please specify)

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Have you watched the Rockman EXE Anime? If yes, which ones have you watched? (circle all that apply) No / EXE 1 / EXE 2 / Axess / Stream / Beast

Have you played the Rockman EXE games? Yes / No  
If yes, which versions have you played? 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 Red Sun / 4 Blue Moon / 4.5 / 5 Team of Blues / 5 Team of Colonel / Battle Chip Challenge

Favourite set of names (circle one): Japanese / English (NT Warrior) / English (Game)

Favourite Lust Object:  
Reason:

Second Favourite Lust Object:  
Reason:

Favourite Hate Object:  
Reason:

Second Favourite Hate Object:  
Reason:

Did you understand the previous two questions? Yes / No / Maybe

Do you write yaoi/yuri/shounen-ai/shoujo-ai/slash? Yes / No / Depends

Favourite pairing (if any):  
Reason:

Least Favourite pairing (if any):  
Reason:

Do you bash characters? Yes / No  
If yes, who?

Have you ever written a Mary Sue/Gary Stu? Yes / No  
Do you even know what a Mary Sue/Gary Stu is? Yes / No

Do you use spell check/grammar check? Yes / No / Not applicable (please explain)

Favourite genre (circle all that apply): Action / Adventure / Angst / Comedy / Drama / Horror / Parody / Romance / Suspense

Have you ever been to any other OFUs? Yes / No

Why do you write Rockman EXE fanfics?

By signing this, you will be enrolled as a student at OFUA, meaning you will also obey all commands given by staff members of the OFUA and give up glomping/tackling/whatever you want to do to (insert name of lust object). You will agree to stop writing fanfiction until you receive your license; if that does not happen, you will be banned from writing fanfictions ever again. You also give OFUA the right to distort your appearance in any way, shape and form while you are at the University, as well as convert your body to data temporarily for safety reasons. The University hopes to teach enough to enable you to earn a license, as the staff members are tired of being written into bad!fics. Therefore, they will not hesitate to use every available method during their classes. You have probably given up trying to read this as it is extremely long and written in fine print, but if you have enough patience to continue reading, we hereby warn you that we execute the programme known as Learning Through Pain (LTP), and you will submit to it quietly rather than complain.

I wish you all the best in your first semester at OFUA.

The Headmistress  
Miss Chris

Sign here:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until next time!


End file.
